A Successful Wooing
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: Caroline isn't sure what to make of this strange fondness she is growing for Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes opened her envelope with a sense of interest and dread.

Her interest was wondering what her gift would be this time. Her dread was knowing who it was from.

A slip of thick creamy paper fell to the floor. Caroline saw a painting of the sunrise on it. Flipping the paper over she read: "Caroline, the sunrise is nothing compared to your beauty. Your eyes are all the sky I need. – Klaus."

Scowling, Caroline slipped it into a folder with all the other poems, letters, painting, sketches and even a mix tape, yes a mix tape, she had been given by him.

As sweet, (no, not sweet, creepy, Caroline scolded herself) as Klaus was, Caroline knew that this had to come to an end. It had been three weeks since she had rejected him.

This ended tonight.

"This needs to stop." Caroline was quick and straight to the point as she approached Klaus at the bar of the local grill.

"What needs to stop?" Klaus asked innocently, fluttering his long lashes at her.

"The art work. The letters. The freaking mix tape… this isn't the seventies any more Klaus! This… whatever it is… needs to stop! Now!" Caroline angrily crossed her arms across her chest.

"I was unaware my attempts to woo you would bother you." Klaus replied politely.

"Don't try and use your charm on me." Caroline sneered. "You will never woo me! You're the reason Tyler's gone!"

"When was the last time Tyler even called you?" Klaus interrupted.

Caroline paused. "A while ago." She admitted. "But I'm sure he just doesn't want to hurt me."

"Hmmm." Klaus mused. "Or because you both know that it won't go any where."

"If you forced him to do something because he's sired, I swear…."

"Oh relax." Klaus waved his hand. "I did no such thing. But," he took a sip of his drink. "I'm not giving up on you."

"And why is that?"

"Because." Klaus looked up at her. "You are the most beautiful thing I have seen in a hundred years." He stood leaning his head towards hers. "I'd be stupid to let you go."

Then he was gone, and as much as Caroline would hate to admit it, she felt a little breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate him!" Caroline scowled, plopping a spoonful of cookie dough on the silver baking sheet with a loud "plop".

Elena and Bonnie cast a look at each other. "I'm sure it's not that drastic." Elena started.

"It is! I can't stand him! With his stupid accent, and big lips, and eyebrows that do this twitchy thing!" Caroline threw her spoon back into the bowl of cookie dough and crossed her arms, frustrated.

"Caroline." Elena set down the bowl of butter cream icing she was mixing up, and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "I know you are upset about Tyler…"

"It's not just Tyler!" Caroline protested. "It's Klaus! He's so… you know? Just like so, urgh! He's infuriating!"

"Do you want my honest assessment?" Bonnie asked, sucking Nutella off her fingers.

Caroline nodded, sniffling.

"Sounds like you have a bit of a crush." Bonnie grinned.

Caroline let out a frustrated shriek, and threw a mix spoon at Bonnie's head, which she dogged. Elena shot her a look, but Bonnie shrugged, sucking on her fingers.

"Stefan and Damon are working on getting rid of him." Elena counseled Caroline reassuringly. "And hopefully Rebekah too." She frowned, dwelling on the fact that she's seemed to capture both Damon and Stefan's attention.

"It's just-" Caroline paused. "Can you guys promise on your life never to repeat this?"

"Of course!" Elena and Bonnie exclaimed at the same time.

"Ok." Caroline twisted her face in exasperation. "It's just, Tyler and I aren't even officially a couple anymore. And he never even calls. And Klaus is always there with his love notes, and his gifts, and his charming accent, and-" Caroline shrugged. "I can't figure out if it's because Tyler isn't MIA or because I actually like him." She sighed.

"Oh, the woes of being a beautiful vampire." Bonnie teased.

"Hey." Caroline laughed. "I never asked for this. Men just can't resist my charm."

The girls laughed. "I think if you deserve someone who makes you happy." Elena said seriously. "Even if he is a psychopathic original." She cracked a small smile.

"Yeah." Caroline gave a small grin. "Thanks you guys."

"Of course!" The girls exclaimed, crowding around and hugging her. Caroline laughed. "You guys are so mushy."

"It's what we do." Elena said.

"What's that burning smell?" Bonnie asked.

The girls leaped apart, opening the oven to have a bunch of thick smoke pour out, and stuck the now charcoal black cookies outside.

"Enough of this, I don't want to burn another batch." Caroline coughed.

After Bonnie cleaned out the smoke in the kitchen ("Have I told you how much I love your witch powers?" Elena asked), Caroline started on the second batch of cookies, hoping to distract herself, and feeling a bit better about the whole mess.


	3. Chapter 3

"Boo."

Caroline spun around, poised to attract the threat if needed. She sighed and straightened up after seeing who it was.

"You can't do that to me!" She huffed, adjusting her jacket, as Klaus watched her, grinning.

"I wanted to catch you by surprise." He laughed.

Caroline was walking home from Elena's house at twelve o'clock at night. Caroline knew she could defend herself, she was a vampire, but she still had human emotion, and walking alone this late was still a little bit unnerving.

There was a brief pause while Klaus just stood across from her grinning.

"Well?" Caroline asked. "Get to the point. Why are you creeping up on me this late at night like some freak serial killer?"

Klaus's face drained of color a bit, but he kept the smile on his face. "Do you really think that low of me?" He asked, noticing her crossed arms and angry posture. "Do I really make you that uncomfortable?"

Caroline flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "You don't intimidate me."

"You still don't like me much." Klaus frowned.

"I did tell you to leave me alone." Caroline pointed out.

"I don't know how."

"It's really easy Klaus. You just don't talk or interact with them."

"I know how to eave other people alone." Klaus said, his big blue eyes trained on hers. "It's just you."

He took a step closer. Caroline's mind said to move away, back away; don't let him get any closer. But her body wouldn't move.

"I love how soft your hair is." Klaus continued, lifted his hand to stroke one of her curls. "I love the way you smell." He leaned do to her neck to smell her skin. "I love your smile. And your voice." He stopped talking a moment, and looked back up into Caroline's terrified face, before focusing his gaze on her lips. "I be I'd love the way you taste too."

"You can't." Caroline whispered.

"Why not?" He teased. "I could."

"I'll run."

"No you won't." Klaus lifted a hand to her neck. "You wouldn't have let me get this close if you didn't want me to."

Klaus was right of course. But Caroline would never admit to that. She was about to scold him again, but stopped as he started to lean his head down to her, pressing his lips softly on hers.

It was never like this with Tyler. Tyler was always wild, passionate, and lustful. This kiss was soft. It was kind. It was testing the waters. It was the kind of kiss Caroline had always wanted to have but had never gotten.

Until now.

She sighed a little, leaning into him. Klaus obviously took that as a good sign and wouldn't let go of it, because he wrapped his arms around her waist as quickly as possible.

"Was that so bad?" He asked quietly.

Caroline shook her head. His lips were big and soft, and he tasted good. Even better then Tyler. He had always tasted like an animal. Like a dog. Klaus tasted cool, and clean, and refreshing, like water.

Klaus was better for her, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"No. But it was just what I needed." Caroline said, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Klaus's hair, and tug his lips back to hers.


End file.
